Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular systems and more particularly to systems and methods for developing, training, and applying algorithms for classifying meteorological precipitation or certain effects thereof in a driving environment.
Background of the Invention
Rain and other meteorological precipitation can affect the functionality of vehicles. For example, rain can lower traction, enhance glare, impair vision, or the like. Accordingly, what is needed is a vehicular system and method for detecting and responding to rain and other meteorological precipitation.